<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunder and wine by MoraMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389941">thunder and wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew'>MoraMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, a quick mention of KyouSuga, super light i promise, very Lite footplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga looks at Oikawa through heavy lidded eyes, his expression just barely readable in the flickering light of the candles they’ve hoarded and stacked onto Oikawa’s nightstand. He looks pretty all washed over in weak golden light and shadows dancing all over his face. Oikawa wants to tell him that, but he knows Suga might pull away at <i>pretty</i> and he most definitely does not want that to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunder and wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They might have had too much to drink.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>But what else were they supposed to do with no electricity, a fierce storm bearing down on them, and nothing to keep them occupied? Why wouldn’t they break into the wine as they hunted for candles by the light of their phones? Why wouldn’t they sip on lukewarm beer after that bottle was gone?<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Why wouldn’t they give themselves an excuse to give into temptation?<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, Suga-chan.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Suga looks at Oikawa through heavy lidded eyes, his expression just barely readable in the flickering light of the candles they’ve hoarded and stacked onto Oikawa’s nightstand. He looks pretty all washed over in weak golden light and shadows dancing all over his face. Oikawa wants to tell him that, but he knows Suga might pull away at <em>pretty</em> and he most definitely does not want that to happen.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>So he just grips Suga’s hips tighter instead and lets out an approving hum as Suga <em>grinds</em> down against him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>This is so nice.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Suga-chan,” Oikawa half whispers, half slurs. He blinks and he tries to forget his lightheadedness, the quiet dizzy feeling that’s making the world seem to move a bit slower than normal. “I want to…” He trails off as Suga dips his head to nibble at his neck and groans quietly, slides his hand up a lean back to curl his fingers into messy, silvered locks. “God- <em>fuck</em>. Want you- want your cock.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“What a filthy mouth, Tooru,” Suga mumbles against him, right against his skin to make Oikawa shudder in the best of ways. The use of his given name has his fingers tightening in soft hair and they both groan quietly as Suga’s back arches with it, as his hips move against Oikawa’s. “I love it.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Of course he does. Suga’s mouth is even filthier. <em>Nasty</em> even. Oikawa’s heard him so many times through their thin apartment walls- whispering dirty little things and crying out, sometimes purring out orders and sometimes teasing with throaty laughs. He’s might have listened longer than he should before. He’s might have wrapped his hand around his cock and bit into his fist as he’s listened to his roommate groan out filth. Oikawa should feel guilty, maybe, but he knows Suga has done the same.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>And besides- his roommate is perched in his lap and biting into his neck as if he doesn’t care that it’s the middle of summer and Oikawa is going to have to dig out his old compact to cover up the marks he’s leaving.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He doesn’t feel guilty and he only half-heartedly thinks he’s drunk enough for this to be a judgement that can be blamed on alcohol. He <em>wants</em> this. He’s wanted this for what’s felt like forever.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I want to see what that filthy mouth can do,” Suga murmurs to him, kissing up to Oikawa’s jawline and nipping at the skin before leaning back to look him over. “Heard you so many times before. I know you like getting down on your knees.” Suga’s lashes lower, casting longer shadows along his cheeks, and Oikawa bites his tongue so he doesn’t let out any noise when Suga continues with, “I know what a good little slut you can be.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa huffs out a laugh that’s only a bit put on and grins at Suga lazily, countering him with a look of his own as he tugs on his roommate’s hair and slips his free hand underneath his shirt to press blunt fingernails into Suga’s lower back.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I’m good for people who have <em>earned</em> it, Suga-chan,” Oikawa tells him, teasing as if they’re not both kiss pretty and hard and eager for each other- like he’s not a minute away from getting on his knees. “You be good for me and I’ll be good for you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>And Suga snorts at that, amusement cracking across his face in a grin that makes Oikawa want to laugh.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Like either of us are ever <em>good</em>,” Suga huffs. He smiles then, the edges of it wicked, and Oikawa feels his heart beat fast when two hands slid up his chest, when one cups his neck and the other cups his jawline so Suga can thumb across his bottom lip. “Like you haven’t gotten off to the thought.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa swallows and he only vaguely hopes that Suga doesn’t catch it, flicks his tongue out along Suga’s thumb.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Have <em>you</em>?” he asks, letting his voice drop. Suga breathes deeper at it and Oikawa smiles at him, lets his eyes close as he tilts his head back. “I might be curious.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>There’s a moment of quiet, Suga’s fingers tracing down his throat, and then it’s broken with a simple little, “Get on your knees.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Suga backs away after that and Oikawa smiles, opening his eyes to look up at a ceiling he can just barely see.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>It’s quick after that. Oikawa settles himself down on the bedroom floor and Suga stands to shuck his clothes off, tossing them to the side and running a hand through Oikawa’s hair with a small smirk. He leans himself against the wall next to the nightstand and Oikawa moves to be in front of him, looking up through his lashes with an expression Suga might not be able to see.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He can see Suga, though, and he likes what he sees.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Suga’s a bit thicker than Oikawa thought he would be. Not too long, but nice and wide- a pretty cock nested in fine silver hair, trimmed neatly enough to show consideration for any partner that wants to go down on him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>For some reason, it seems so very in alignment with him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa smiles up at Suga and Suga pushes his fingers through his hair again, traces one along his cheek.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Let’s see how good you are,” Suga murmurs to him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa allows his eyes to close at the touch and the words, nuzzles against Suga’s hand before opening his eyes again and moving forward.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The first lick to the tip of Suga’s cock gets Oikawa a pleased sigh. The second one has fingers curling loosely through his hair. The third one has Suga’s hips rocking forward just so and the fourth one has Suga humming quietly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Such a tease,” Suga declares, soft and with a click of his tongue. “Come on, Tooru- I know you can do better than this.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes open halfway before he can help it, but he manages to hide the soft noise he wants to let out before he can escape.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>It shouldn’t be a surprise that Suga knows how to push his buttons.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He takes a little breath and he nuzzles against Suga’s shaft, throwing him a smile and blinking as innocently as he can. Suga huffs at him and Oikawa hums, a hand running up Suga’s thigh as he presses a kiss to the head of Suga’s cock.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“So impatient, Suga-chan,” Oikawa purrs to him. “You act like you didn’t get fucked into the mattress by Kyouken-chan last night.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Suga huffs at him and his fingers curl tighter into Oikawa’s hair as he clicks his tongue down at him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Who said I was the one being fucked into the mattress?” Suga asks, voice dipping deeper.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa hums and enjoys the thought of Suga dicking down Kyoutani, enjoys the thought of his roommate taking control. He wants that, he thinks. He’d enjoy it very much.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Well, in that case,” Oikawa drawls, nosing along Suga’s shaft and giving it a wicked lick, “maybe Suga-chan should lead the show.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“As if I wasn’t already,” Suga shoots back, effortless and with a tug to Oikawa’s hair that makes him want to moan. “Open your mouth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa thinks to play the coy little brat some more, but his greedy hunger is starting to take over and, honestly, he <em>does</em> want to be good for Suga- at least a little bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa licks his lips and looks at Suga through half-shut eyes, smiles for just a moment before slowly opening his mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suga hums approvingly and Oikawa’s heart skips a beat at the look on his roommate’s face, his dick throbs as Suga rocks his hips forward and effortlessly slides his way into Oikawa’s throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s slow, but it’s a complete journey and Oikawa whimpers a little as he adjusts to Suga, swallows around his roommate whenever his nose brushes against a pale pelvis. He doesn’t gag, thankfully, and Suga lets out a low sound- something that has Oikawa’s eyes closing shut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck, Tooru,” Suga murmurs, fingers curling tight into Oikawa’s hair. “You should see yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He has. He’s seen himself on his knees before- cock down his throat and lips stretched out. He’s always deleted those videos his one-night lovers have taken but, yes, he’s seen himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he knows <em>exactly</em> how good he looks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa hums in lieu of a smirk and the vibrations along Suga’s cock has him grinding into his throat, has Oikawa’s lashes fluttering as he has to swallow down spit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s going to start getting messy soon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He knows, too, that he makes such a <em>pretty</em> mess.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suga groans and his hips begin to move, begin to roll as he rocks his cock in and out of Oikawa’s mouth. The sound is obscene in the quiet of the room and Oikawa’s feels his face flush at the <em>shlick</em> of spit and moving flesh and the light, wet, growing ever so louder, ever so hungry <em>slurps</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s a little embarrassing, those noises, but in a <em>good</em> way. It makes his heart beat a little faster, makes his cock throb and ache with the desire to be touched, to be <em>fucked</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>God, Suga would be <em>such</em> a good lay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa groans and Suga curls his fingers tighter in Oikawa’s hair, fucks into his mouth a bit more roughly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Such a good mouth,” Suga growls, voice deeper than Oikawa has ever heard it before. “Taking me so well, looking so pretty- it’s like you were <em>born</em> for this, Tooru. Pretty little cockwhore. Pretty little slut.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The combination of praise and degradation has Oikawa’s eyes watering and- along with the way he’s gagging on the length of his roommate’s dick- it has tears wetting his lashes, spilling over to drip down his cheeks. Suga moans and his fingers pull Oikawa’s hair tighter- face managing to look flushed even with tears blurring his vision and the candles doing so little to properly light up the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“God, so pretty,” Suga groans, voice edging on raspy. Oikawa whimpers, just a little, and Suga responds by tugging on his hair, grinding deep into his throat. “You going to be a good baby and swallow me down?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That- <em>that</em>- has Oikawa’s eyes widening and his face flushing well past the point of too little airflow. His cock <em>throbs</em>- throbs so hard that he thinks he’s going to come without being touched. He chokes on Suga and his eyes screw up as he feels his whole body tighten- desperation and eager need whipping through him and making him fuck his face all the way down his roommate’s dick despite the way it makes his scalp burn from his hair being pulled in Suga’s grasp.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He whimpers when he’s at the base and Suga’s hips stutter against him, his hand smooths to the back of Oikawa’s head and keeps him right up against his pelvis- his cock buried snugly, fully in Oikawa’s throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<em>Fuck</em>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rough, rough thrusts rock Oikawa’s world and he chokes on them, almost goes cross eyed as his throat gets filled and used. It’s when he starts seeing spots that Suga comes and Oikawa chokes on it, scratches at the floor blindly on instinct as his breathing is cut down to the tiniest of slivers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He feels rather than sees Suga’s body slumping over him. There’s a roaring in his ears that blocks out most sounds but, god, Oikawa can <em>hear</em> the groan that leaves his roommate as he grinds into his throat to ride out his orgasm him and it’s something his mind woozily latches onto even as he starts smacking Suga’s leg to get him to back off so he can breathe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It takes one smack, two, before Suga rolls his hips back and allows his dick to slip from Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa gasps for air once he’s able, but he’s stopped quickly when Suga tugs his hair back and forces his face up to look at him- a pleasure drunk grin curling his lips up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s on instinct that Oikawa opens his mouth to show him that he’s swallowed him down- he’s done it so many times to so many others that it’s habitual now, routine. A low, pleased hum leaves Suga when he sees and Oikawa breathes shakily as fingers brush over his cheek, as a foot moves to press gently over his crotch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Such a good boy,” Suga purrs, throaty and teasing. Oikawa knows that he should shoot back something flirtatious in return, but he’s well past the point of wanting to save face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s well past the point of saving face as he rocks his hips against his roommate’s foot and lets out a needy, hoarse whine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suga’s lashes lower with the whine and Oikawa watches him lick his lips- slow and deliberate and making him look as if he’s staring down a particularly tasty treat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That pleases Oikawa and he bites into his own lip, reaches up to run his hand over his roommate’s thigh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s then that lights kick back on and Oikawa startles at it- squawking at the sudden burst of light and the noises of electronics kicking on. He jerks his head around the room, blinking at the light and momentarily forgetting what he’s doing, and there’s a huff of laughter, a grin on his roommate’s face when he snaps his head back to look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re not done yet,” Suga tells him, reaching over and clicking off the nightstand’s lamp. “Not by a long shot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa swallows as they’re brought back into candlelight and temptations, groans as Suga’s foot rubs against him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do believe it’s your turn to come,” Suga says, voice dropping down into a murmur. His foot pushes harder against Oikawa’s crotch- almost painfully- and Oikawa whines at the pressure, arches his back when Suga tugs on his hair. “...get in the bed, Tooru.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suga releases his hold on his hair and Oikawa scrambles to comply- needy and so eager to see what else will happen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fuck saving face- he wants to know if Suga is as good of a lay as he’s fantasized.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa crawls into the bed and he gets comfortable, runs his hands over himself as he watches his roommate move closer with hooded eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Thank god for wine</em>, he thinks as pale hands push his thighs apart. <em>Thank god for thunderstorms</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A mouth finds his cock and Oikawa gasps at it, arches his back and works his fingers into silvered hair.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Outside, the sky rumbles softly and continues its rain- giving excuses to those who need it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was for a kinktober a while back. never finished it and i'm not able to sleep tonight sooooo i decided to bang out a quick ending for it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>